Out for the hunt
by GruesomeVampire
Summary: There's been a series of mysterious crimes, after the court gets broken into, Lissa or anyone is not safe anymore and the numbers of the Moroi and dhampirs keep dropping. Rose will do her best to make an end to this but not without the help of a certain alchemist. (sorry for crappy summary)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Vampire Academy fanfic, I've only ever written for the Bloodlines series.**

**Sorry if I have any mistakes. I'm not the best writer :)**

* * *

Lissa's POV

As a queen, I had many priorities, and one of them involved going through a series of papers. I didn't mind much simply because it was better than dealing with all those royal snobs. Tough, looking at the piles and piles of papers, made me reconsider if I was better off dealing with snobs.

After signing off potential future laws to discuss with the rest of the council. I moved on to my least favorite part of the job. This part involved reading horrific crime scenes, most involved Strigoi murdering innocent (obviously), but sometimes it was Moroi and dhampirs who committed such crime (Its quite idiotic, do they not realize our race numbers are dropping?). I was reading about a murder that occurred 6 days ago were a Moroi family of 5 was on their way to visit a relative when they got a flat tire, and as they waited for a replacement they were attacked by 4 Strigoi. Their guardians managed to kill them all, but sadly, 1 guardian and the youngest of their 3 kids died in the process. It always brought me a sickening feeling when a child was involved. As I signed off to confirm that I've read and been thoroughly informed, a knock on the door startled me.

"Come in!"

It was one of the assistants I acquired from getting this job. He was a really old moroi, "ancient" as Rose liked to called him, he had grey hair and pale blue eyes and walked with a limp.

"Hello Albert" I smiled

"Queen Vasilisa" he bowed

No matter how many times I told him to just call me Lissa and that he didn't need to bow, he insisted.

"I have more papers for you my queen." he handed me a stack of papers.

_Great._ I thought. After he left, I began to put the papers in their precise pile. Each paper was color coded with a stamp, green stood for solved case, red stood for "Working on it" or "Close to it", and blue stood for unsolved. As I looked through, I realized most of these were unsolved and were recent.

One of the papers really intrigued me and I began to read:

_**Date of crime: **__December 31_

_**Place of crime: **__wooded area__**, **__California_

_**Amount murdered: **__10 moroi and 14 dhampirs_

_**Crime scene:**_

_We received a frantic call one day from a moroi named Elisa, claiming there's been homicide in her aunts house. As we arrived, everything appeared normal. Walking in, we instantly noticed the bodies laying around. By looking at the bodies, they looked as if they've been drained of blood, our immediate thought was a strigoi attack. But a closer inspection of the bodies, we didn't see any bite marks. Looking around the house, (besides the slight display of forced entry) everything seemed to be in place. It was as if there was almost no struggle, which is quite bizarre with so many dhampirs in hand. After clearing the place, we sent the bodies for closer evaluation. The results were quite startling, the moroi were in fact, _not, _drained in blood. Everything seemed normal, it was as if they died of natural causes. How could all 24 died simultaneously of 'natural causes'? It remains a mystery, the lack of any clue, witnesses, and any leads is what makes this case unsolved._

_**Guardian **__Bukov_

After reading the paper, I began to read the other unsolved crimes. They were all too similar, bodies that looked as if they've been drained, no witnesses, no clues, not a single lead. I felt a bit nauseated and even though I had given Rose a break, I needed my best friend. I made a call and she arrived in less than 8 minutes. Unlike my assistant, or majority who work for me. Rose always let herself in.

"Hey Lissa. What's the urgency? I had to give away a very delicious cake." crossing her arms she made a sad face.

Taking a look at me. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned, even without the bond she always knew when something was wrong.

Giving her the papers I just read. "Read this."

She groaned. "I thought after high school I would be done with reading."

I rolled my eyes. "You always read those Vladimir books."

"That's different. I had too."

"Whatever. Just read the papers."

After a while she sighed in defeat. "Fine. You're majesty." she bowed and sat down. She knew very well that I hated when she used royal terms.

After ten minutes, she looked confused. "This is weird."

"I know."

"How could somebody murder someone without leaving any clues or a mark on these people?" she still looked puzzled.

"I don't know." We stayed silent for a while.

"I think we should look more into this." I said breaking the silence.

"Well, I think we should leave it alone."

"Rose!"

"Come on Lissa. How-" at that moment we heard a crash from outside. Instantly, Rose put herself in front of me. The door opened and there was a lot of smoke. Rose prepared to attack but it was only a guardian.

The guardian looked at me with all seriousness "Queen Vasilisa, strigoi have broken in.

* * *

**Review and let me know if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm not the best writer so I apologize for any mistakes. :)**

* * *

Rose POV

"WHAT?" I yelled surprised and slightly afraid while Lissa only stayed silent.

"How could they've let this happen?" I asked guardian Durov still caught off guard as the court was one of the most guarded facilities in the whole planet. Maybe I was exaggerating considering there's been a few mishaps, but strigoi breaking in was something that has _never_ happened.

"We don't know the exact details but it seems as they're not here alone, they seem to had brought humans."

"Humans?" The guardian simply nodded. Fear began to rise in me bringing back memories of when Christian, Mia, Eddie, Mason, and I, were abducted by humans and tortured by strogoi, which had resulted in the death of Mason… Mason. This could _not _be happening again.

"We should be leaving right now." walked in another guardian. "The private jet is ready to evacuate the Queen and take her to one of the courts secret facilities."

"Wait! Where's Dimitri?" I asked worriedly.

"And Christian?" Lissa piped in breaking her silence.

"We don't know. Last time I saw Lord Ozera he was in his room but I haven't seen Guardian Belikov since this morning." Durov looked at Lissa and I apologetically. "Now we need to leave Queen Vasilisa."

She paused. "But what about Christian?"

"I'm sure his guardians are with him." I reassured her though a bit doubtful. I really hoped Dimitri was with him, and that my Dimitri was safe which I'm pretty sure he was and kicking ass right now. Putting my worries aside I went into guardian mode. "Now. Lets _go._"

…

In total (including myself) there was nine and eight of us were guardians. As we walked down the hall there was smoke everywhere and some debris laying around. Every time we would take a new turn we would stop, and half of us would go ahead and check if the coast was clear while the others stayed with Lissa. Everything seemed to be going well until half ways into our destination we encountered two strigoi. Since I had taken the lead I was the first to warn them and told the other four to take Lissa through the other way. Me and the other three that stayed behind kicked major ass, it was quite easy considering there was only two of them and four of us. We began to run after where the others went, this time I was at the end making sure no strigoi would sneak in behind us. The others had taken a turn when I almost ran into a sudden burst of fire, it caught me by and dazed trying to figure out another way to go, I didn't realize when a person was standing next to me. Startled, I turned around to see a girl that looked to be my age, she had strawberry blonde hair that was in need of some serious combing, dark blue eyes with bags underneath, and overall she just had this crazy look that could kill. At first I thought she was dhampir but taking a closer look she was actually _human._

"Who are you?" I asked. She might be human but I was still on the defensive side, for all I know she could be concealing a weapon.

She looked at me with a blank stare and kept scratching her arms which I noticed had scratches all over.

"_Seriously, _who are you?"

She took a step closer, it put me a little bit on the edge but I didn't move figuring I could take her down if she tried something.

"_Within the magic key the answer lays_" she finally said.

"What?"

"_Within the magic key the answer lays!" _she said desperately.

"_Within the magic key the answer lays?" _I said confused.

She began to back away. "Tell her!"

"Tell who?"

"The alchemist!"

"What alchemist?" I snapped annoyed at the not so straightforward answers.

"The girl! Sydney!" And with that she ran away leaving me puzzled.

Sydney? Does she mean Sydney Sage? How does she even know if I know her? and What the hell does she have to do with anything?

Still unclear on to what the fuck just happened I began go after the others when a hand covered my mouth.

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
